


Shit happens

by Louse



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Eggpreg, F/F, Gem Egg Hell, Oviposition, kinda?? maybe idk, ovipos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:22:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4045744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louse/pseuds/Louse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you're stuck on Earth and only have one person you can kind of trust, shit happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Eggs, eggpreg, woooo, all that nice shit
> 
> May be typos because look nobody paid for this I don't have to proofread it perfect
> 
> More or less for alexisjeager on tumblr cuz they wanted this in the jaspidot tag - NEVERMIND ABOUT THAT PART  
> THEY PROBABLY FORGOT IT EXISTS
> 
> my town now I do what I want

The house and the temple were fairly small, in reality, the only reason the small house even worked was because Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst had the temple, which was virtually just a door to the human plane of reality, so it didn't really take up that much space.

Three new Gems, however, were taking up more space than there was, especially considering one was almost two and a half feet taller than Garnet and refused to shapeshift any smaller, or any less muscular. Jasper was stubborn, and as much as she should probably make life with The Crystal Gems easier for herself, she didn't.

Lapis spent most of her time down on the beach with Steven and Connie, or walking about with them on the boardwalk and around the town, so it wasn't too difficult to accommodate her, she didn't sleep either, she found it to be pointless, so Steven let her play his games on a low volume during the night. Peridot only occasionally joined her when Jasper decided to sleep.

Peridot and Jasper ended up having an extension built for them on the side of the house. Just the one, for now, since it was a lot of work to build another. If it turned out they couldn't share a space though a partition would end up being built, no doubt, even if it would probably be temporary. 

Peridot more or less just took a corner and a bit, all she needed was the computer parts she was gifted, the small tv she had and the games console Steven had begged Pearl to buy her. It was the same as Steven's, a Nintendo 64, and while the graphics were gross and clunky, and the controller was somewhat difficult for her to hold, she did enjoy playing it, especially the Legend of Zelda games. Majora's Mask was her favorite so far.

Jasper's part of the room was mostly filled with exercise equipment that, again, Steven had begged the other Gems to buy her, or that her and Steven had found and fixed up. Jasper wasn't exactly friendly with The Crystal Gems, or Steven exactly, but she had her moments when she and Steven got along well. Peridot only watched when Steven wandered into their room, encouraging Jasper as she used the exercise equipment, or laughed while Jasper used him jokingly as a weight. 

When Steven tried to speak to Peridot, she just listened, and barely responded. She didn't want much to do with Steven, or anyone really. Well, bar Jasper. She spoke to Jasper and would openly seek out her attention at times, if only because she felt like she would go mad if she didn't have positive interaction with someone.

Steven was sat on Jasper's back as she did push ups, counting how many she did while shouting the occasional encouraging line or two. Peridot just watched, N64 controller in hand, game paused. It was...cute, she supposed, how enthusiastic Steven was about befriending Jasper. He was so determined to be everyone's friend, even Peridot's. When he bugged Peridot though, she didn't find it cute or amusing, she found it frustrating and annoying.

Once Steven was done with Jasper, though, he hopped off her back and practically bounced over to Peridot, beaming. 

"Did you see how many she did? She did way more than last time! I'm a pretty good coach, aren't I?" His eyes were lit up, excited, looking at Peridot expectantly, waiting for a response, and quite clearly expecting a positive one. As much as she didn't like him bugging her, she wouldn't be mean.

"You are, yes." Her voice was nowhere near as enthusiastic as Steven's however. "I...have never seen her do so many by herself." That was more or less added so Steven didn't think she was merely trying to get him to leave by agreeing - which she would want to do, but that would leave her in even worse standings with the other Gems.

"Maybe you should work out too?" Steven suggested. "It'll be fun!" He held a hand out for Peridot to take. "I'm sure Jasper wont mind you using her stuff, right?" He looked round ar Jasper, who had sat up.

"I don't mind." Jasper was amused at the thought of Peridot trying to do push ups or use the exercize bike, it seemed. Peridot just huffed a little, trying to pull her hand away from Steven.

"I would but it really in't my thing, Steven. I prefer to build computers and play these videogames." Changing the subject would probably be a good idea right then. "I've almost finished building your laptop. Connie's is done. I just need to add a screen to yours. It should be done by the end of the day."

"Really!? Thanks Peridot!" Steven hopped on the spot for a moment, before running out of the room. "I'm gonna go tell Connie!" Peridot let out a sigh, before turning back to the game, unpausing it and getting back to trying to figure out how to get to the next area. Jasper came and sat beside her, looking at the screen.

"You need to make more of an effort with the brat, Peridot. I don't like him, but I try. The Crystal Gems already don't like us, and they'll continue not liking us if you keep up this...whatever it is you're trying to achieve." Jasper shrugged, leaning back against the wall, still watching the screen. "I don't want to be here, either. I'm still hoping Yellow Diamond gives enough of a shit to come and get us. But while we're here, at least try and make life easier for yourself."

"I'm much happier being out of the way. I have had minimal interaction with The Crystal Gems, and I do not cause any trouble. If anything I maintain the technology they have in the house. That is my effort and my contribution."

"You do something Pearl has proven time and time again she is capable of and that is all you do. I know we haven't always seen eye to eye, I know we still fight, but you're all I've got and I'm all you've got right now, so you need to-"

"I know what you're saying, Jasper. I know that you are, for whatever reason, trying to help me, but I am not like you-" She was cut off by the warp pad activating. She didn't like speaking so much, or so loudly, when The Crystal Gems were around. It was a good job she had stopped speaking, too, since Amethyst opened their door and stuck her head in not a few moments after the warp pad had activated.

"Either of you hungry?" Amethyst asked, looking between the two of them. Peridot knew she would probably just leave if neither of them went with her, but Jasper pointed at Peridot.

"Peridot, she's just been complaining about it. Well, wanting to try human food." Peridot wanted to take off one of her arms and beat Jasper down with it right then, but she wouldn't make Jasper out to be a liar. Even though she was.

Peridot nodded, saving her game before shutting the console down and standing. "Yes, I was." She made her way over to Amethyst, stepping over Jasper's legs to do so. "Would you mind if we went to The Big Donut?" Peridot was sure that's what the place was called.

"I was headed there anyway." Amethyst headed out of the extension and then the house after that, Peridot following after her. The entire time, there and back, Peridot was doing her best not to scowl or just ditch Amethyst to go back to her corner. She didn't, however, and ended up at least having a nice time. It was nice getting out of the house, and the donuts she tried weren't so bad, even if Amethyst was fairly loud and obnoxious.

She was thankful to get back to her room though, straight away going over to Jasper, who was sat cross-legged, reading a comic, and using one of the pillows in the room to hit her over the back of the head. 

"Why did you say that!?" She snapped, even though she didn't have much right to be angry. She did need to get out of the house, and she had had a nice time, but she was still pissed off at Jasper. 

"You needed out!" Jasper growled back in response, grabbing the pillow and throwing it back over to her side of the room. "You should be thanking me! You were doing nothing to help yourself!"

Peridot opened her mouth to retort, but just let out a low growl. Instead of reaching for another pillow, she just moved so she could sit in Jasper's lap, leaning back against the orange Gems chest. She felt one of Jasper's arms wrap gently around her waist, other hand being used to lift the comic again. Peridot just let her eyes close, she didn't intend to sleep, she just had no interest in the comic.


	2. Chapter 2

Peridot had ended up falling asleep despite not liking sleep so much, and apparently had been asleep deeply enough not to wake when Jasper moved over to the pile of pillows with her. The two of them were on their sides, Jasper's arms around Peridot, while Peridot's Gem was resting against Jasper's chest.

A sigh left the green Gem, but she didn't try move, just grumbled about how much of a stupid brute Jasper was, despite the fact Jasper had been less rough and angry now that they were on Earth.

"Rude." Peridot was startled by Jasper speaking, cheeks flushing green in embarrassment, but Jasper just laughed, clearly not angry.

"How long have you been awake?" Peridot asked, more out of curiosity than anything. She whined softly as Jasper moved away to sit up, sitting up herself after a moment or so. She may have been grumpy, but she had been enjoying the affection at least. It wasn't often Peridot let herself be cuddled or held, and while she was more frequently letting it happen, it still wasn't enough for Peridot to not complain when it stopped.

"Not long. I just didn't want to wake you." Jasper stretched out, yawning afterwards, more out of habit from mimicking how humans slept. She used to sleep on the floor in the communal area, so she could copy what Steven did when he went to sleep, Peridot had noticed.

"You didn't have to get up, you brute." Peridot huffed, trying to clamber onto Jasper's lap again, still groggy and tired, as well as still feeling affectionate. Or, more, still wanting affection from Jasper, who didn't seem to mind much, pulling Peridot onto her lap and wrapping her arms around the green Gem.

"You're surprisingly cuddly today." Jasper commented, leaning down to gently touch her Gem to Peridot's, the two Gems glowing slightly in reaction to one another. Peridot didn't smile, but she wasn't frowning either, Jasper seemed to know that she was enjoying the contact regardless however.

"Yes, I am, so don't get up or put me down again. For a while, anyway." Peridot almost demanded, a 'hand' lifting to cup Jasper's cheek for a few moments. Her eyes closed again, so he could fully enjoy the feeling, but it didn't last long. Their door opened, and while Peridot didn't spring away from Jasper, she retracted her hand and opened her eyes, looking at who had entered the room.

Pearl stood there, looking at the two of them, not too bothered by the display of affection. 

"We are going out on a mission, Steven can't come with us. Lapis is taking him and Connie to the beach - don't wreck the house while we're away. When we get back, we are going out minigolfing with Steven. All of us." Pearl turned and left after that, hurrying to get to the warp pad.

Once the warp pad activated and the house door shut, Steven and Lapis' voices fading off into nothing, Jasper leaned down again to press a soft kiss to Peridot's Gem. 

"Looks like we're alone for a while. Want to sleep some more or am I good to read a few more comics while you stay there? I promised Steven I'd catch up on them."

"We haven't had time together by ourselves for a while and you want to read comics?" Peridot frowned, sitting up a bit. "I had other ideas, if I am honest."

Jasper was silent for a few seconds, though Peridot could clearly see the smirk forming on her face. Peridot leaned up to press a kiss to Jasper's lips, humming softly as the other Gem's hands held her hips, eventually they moved to tug at Peridot's clothes.

By the time the two of them were done with one another, they were panting, and covered in bitemarks, scratches and the occasional bruise from hickeys, or Peridot's prosthetics hitting against Jasper by accident. Now clothed again, Peridot was cuddled up to Jasper again, eyes closed, Jasper's arms around her. THeir clothing choice now hid the bruises and bitemarks, so nobody would be any wiser to what they'd done.

They had needed it, though, Peridot especially. It had relieved a lot of stress and tension, at least.


	3. Chapter 3

Waking up sore after rough sex was expected, but never welcomed. At least for Peridot, anyway, she had no doubt in her mind that Jasper found some kind of enjoyment in it - she ended up sore because of the workouts she did anyway. Regardless, Peridot had dragged herself up to her feet, and made her way over to her tv and console. Jasper hadn't woken up yet, but she was now past feeling affectionate and just wanted some quiet time to herself.

The game bored her for the most part - she had played it over and over but she didn't want to ask for another, nor did she want to get bored of Majora's Mask too quickly, so she settled for replaying games that she didn't like quite as much. She was playing for about half an hour, maybe forty minutes, before Steven ran into the room, making a loud, obnoxious noise, Connie running in after him making a similar sound. 

"Peridot! Peridot! Jasperrrr!" Steven was bouncing around, all kinds of excited. "Come on! The golf course closes in an hour!" Peridot frowned a little, before remembering that her and Jasper were expected to go out golfing. She nodded, standing up, trying not to let on that she was sore. "I will go wake the brute." She pat the top of Steven's head, before moving over to Jasper. They mustn't have slept long...strange, it had felt like more than an hour or so.

She placed her foot on Jasper, pushing against her to try wake her. "Get up, you huge oaf, we need to go golfing with Steven, his friend and the other Gems!" When she got no response, Peridot grumbled, before forming her holopad. After a few seconds, a loud airhorn sound played, Jasper sitting up quickly, a pillow flying across the room and hitting Steven, who just let out an 'oof' before he and Connie started laughing.

"The f- hell!?" Jasper corrected herself, having spotted Steven and Connie. "You could have woken me without that!" Jasper snapped, narrowing her eyes at Peridot.

"I tried, and we are in a hurry. Sort out that mane you call hair, and let's go." Jasper stood, grumbling, but did as Peridot had told her. Peridot watched for a moment, before looking at Steven and Connie. "Explain minigolf to me? I am clueless as to what it is. A miniature sport, I am assuming?"

Steven gasped, eyes lighting up, starting to enthusiastically babble about what golf was, comparing it to the golf game Peridot had been gifted but never touched. Je spoke until Jasper was ready, after that they all just left the house, heading to the golf course. 

Peridot and Jasper watched, Lapis joining in more readily than they did. Jasper could barely hold the club due to her size, and Peridot struggled because, well she didn't exactly have hands. Regardless, they tried their best. Peridot did slightly better than Jasper, who just kept hitting the ball way off the course. Lapis was having fun, at least, Peridot noted.

Steven was also having a good time, even if Pearl was finding it hard to keep up with Steven's jumping around, eventually clinging onto Garnet's arm for dear life. By the time the golf course closed and they were effectively kicked out, Peridot had decided that she hated minigolf, and therefore, would hate regular sized golf, too.

"Wasnt that fun?" Lapis asked Peridot, ignoring Jasoer for the most part, as usual. "I enjoyed it, we are planning another trip soon." By that, Peridot assumed she meant her and Steven had plotted to come back.

"It was interesting." Peridot answered simply. "I am not cut out for the sport, however. It was enjoyable watching Steven and Connie have fun, however."

"Oh. You wont be coming next time?" Lapis sounded a tad disappointed - while Peridot wasn't very social it was clear Lapis considered her a friend. Peridot considered Lapis a friend, to some degree, not a close one, but it wasn't too awkward speaking to her at least.

"Most likely not. I may attend to watch but nothing more." Peridot shrugged, before forming her holopad. "I have found something that may interest you, however." Peridot brought up the short video she had found of wild dolphins playing with some divers. It was what was called a 'vine', and while it wasn't humorous, she thought Lapis would like it.

She did, of course. Lapis beamed. "Play it again?" Peridot obliged, and a few more times after that, as everyone else was suddenly extremely curious about the video. She ended up playing vines on her holopad the whole way back to the temple, though she did have to admit, a handful of them were funny, if her laughter had anything to say about it.

Regardless, she was thankful to be back in her corner at the end of it all. Jasper hung around for a while, watching Peridot add the screen on Steven's laptop, but she got bored fairly quickly. Once Peridot was sure Jasper was gone, she pulled an mp3 player out from under one of her pillows that she sat on for gaming, putting in headphones and hitting play, Shirobon songs playing through them. 

She finished the laptop not long after that, she'd take them out to Steven and Connie tomorrow, she was tired and just wanted to listen to music for a while. Though she didn't just do that of course, she would have gotten bored. Instead she continued to build stupid little things out of computer parts; a stupid little contraption that made an 'arm' spin, which she dismantled to make something that just rotated endlessly, and rolled around. She busied herself like that for a handful of hours, before Jasper wandered back in again.

Peridot pulled out her headphones and stuffed them and the mp3 player back under the cushion. She watched as Jasper sat on her pile of pillows, and gestured for Peridot to join her. Peridot wasn't sure if she wanted to at first, but after a moments thought, she got up and made her way over, clambering into Jasper' lap, facing her.

"Tired?" Jasper asked, resting a hand on the green Gem's back, leaning down to touch their Gems together.

"Yes. Minigolfing was somewhat stressful....frustrating. I am thankful to be back." She closed her eyes as their Gems glowed, but did move back after a few seconds. Now she was feeling somewhat affectionate, but not too much so. She shifted to lay her head on Jasper's chest, letting out a long sigh.

"You can relax now at least." Jasper's arms wrapped around Peridot, resting her head back against the pillows. Peridot had noted that Jasper was much more gentle with her now they were on Earth - usually their relationship, when they weren't that mad at each other they called it off , was fairly strained, Jasper was clumsy and not too careful. It seemed like the larger Gem was now making an effort now that they had a more stable environment, one where they probably wouldn't be used against each other.

While she didn't like Earth, Peridot was at least thankful for the fact that it had given her and Jasper time with each other.


	4. Chapter 4

A few weeks had passed, and even though Peridot had been more social, she had been starting to feel..odd. If she slept, she woke up with an ache around her gem and not feeling too great. She had shapeshifted the majority of human internal organs for the sake of fitting in, and she would have needed to eat to keep up with what Steven had wanted to do. Her stomach felt weirder than usual, like she was about to throw up, but she dealt with it.

She figured her body still wasn't used to permanently having organs. She ignored the sick feeling and the ache in her Gem, she was used to them after all, she got them a lot of she worked too hard for too long, she supposed it was the human equivalent of a headache.

Complaining at Jasper had only had the larger Gem react by carrying her around, less out of concern, and more to piss Peridot off. Playfully, maybe, but it had worked. Peridot was far from pleased about being carried, it was embarrassing.

She was nestled on Jasper's lap in the communal room, her laptop on her knee while Steven and Connie played on theirs. Peridot was looking at how much more computer parts would cost, no doubt Steven and Connie were playing some kind of multiplayer game. Jasper was asleep, arms either side of her because Peridot had pushed them off herself.

Amethyst wandered through eventually, having come back from buying fries. She'd bought enough for herself, Peridot, Jasper and the kids, chances are she would just eat Jasper's though.

"I'm baaack!" She shouted, holding up the bag of fries. Jasper didn't stir, but everyone else looked up. Peridot held her fingers out to take hers, holding the bag with three fingers, using the other two to eat them while the fingers on her other 'hand' clicked away at the keypad on the laptop. 

"Thank you." Peridot spoke after eating one of the fries, Connie and Steven thanking Amethyst much more enthusiastically, the three of them seeing how fast they could eat their fries. As expected, Amethyst did eat Jasper's fries. Not that the sleeping Gem would have cared, she'd be more mad about being woken up.

Peridot didn't join in despite being encouraged to. She placed an order for computer parts with the money she had been given that week. Her own bank account and paypal, too. She would apparently be given money based on her behavior - she had no idea where the money was coming from, but she wouldn't question it. 

"Hey, Peridot, do you still feel sick?" Connie asked, Peridot looking over at her, silent for a few seconds. Ah, she must have been complaining loudly enough for everyone else to hear in the communal room.

"Yes, somewhat, I have done for a few days now. I'm assuming that it's because my body still isn't adjusted to having human internal organs."

"If you want, I can take you to my mom? If, the other Gems are ok with it. She's a doctor, if you feel sick for much longer then I can take you to see her." Peridot was silent for a few seconds - Connie was a nice kid, and she would feel awful if she straight up told her no when she was just trying to help.

"..That would be appreciated, Connie, thank you. How much longer should we wait?" Connie may be a kid but she also wasn't stupid, Peridot knew to treat her with respect and not insult her intelligence, so she would engage with the offer.

"I would say another week!" Connie beamed, Peridot offered a small smile in response. Connie and Steven left after that to go to the beach, Amethyst going with them to supervise. Or, more than likely, to go and goof off to avoid Pearl's nagging. 

Speak of the devil, Pearl came back on the warp pad with Garnet. Garnet turned and headed into the Heat Room instantly, while Pearl strode towards Peridot and Jasper, standing in front of them, looking them over.

"You two don't normally sit out here - not that I am complaining, it's just odd I suppose." By the look on Pearl's face it was clear that she realized that what she said was completely pointless. "...Did you need anything, Peridot?"

"No thank you, Pearl - actually, I do need to tell you that you wont need to spend more money and resources on building the partition or the other extension you were talking about - Jasper and I have been getting alone fine, as you can see." Peridot gestured to the orange Gem that was still sleeping, sat up. "If anything being on Earth and having that space has allowed us to relax and has vastly improved our relationship - so thank you, for bringing us back here."

Pearl smiled, cheeks flushing slightly at the praise. Peridot had meant no flattery but if Pearl wanted to take it that way, she may as well.

Lapis had looked over curiously, but other than that, had kept to herself, watching a documentary about sealife on a small tablet she had been gifted.

"You're very welcome, Peridot." Pearl left after that, and Peridot closed her laptop, setting it aside, before leaning back against Jasper, lifting the huge Gem's arms, wrapping them around herself. 

The shouting didn't wake Jasper, no, her hands being move did. She grunted a bit, before cuddling Peridot closer against her chest, humming softly.

"You feeling any better, nerd?" Jasper asked, her voice quiet and groggy, leaning over to nuzzle Peridot's forehead. Peridot frowned, but she lifted her head up into the nuzzle, closing her eyes.

"Not really, no, but if anyone else asks, yes I am just fine." She let out a huff once Jasper lifted her head away. "Connie has offered to take me to her doctor, her mother, and I honestly don't want to bother her. Not that she would be able to provide a suitable diagnosis for a Gem."

"You should see her anyway. You've never felt sick like this before. Granted you didn't have so many squishy organs before but your Gem never ached as bad as it did when we woke up."

"In a week, if I still feel sick." Peridot would lie of course, say she was feeling fine, she had managed to appear fine and well for the days she hadn't felt quite right so far.


	5. Chapter 5

A week on, and Peridot couldn't deny that she wasn't feeling well. Her Gem ached more, and while she could deal with that, she felt sicker when she woke, and avoided sleeping by the end of the week, which was fine, she didn't /need/ to sleep, but she felt sluggish now that she wasn't sleeping.

She had tried to tell Jasper and Connie that she was fine, but neither of them believed her, and a few hours later she found herself sat on a table...bed...thing, with Connie's mom looking at her, slightly confused, but nodding. 

"Tell me about your symptoms." She instructed Peridot, who was silent for a few moments. Already, she could tell this woman didn't like her, so she wasn't sure why she should speak.

"My Gem has been aching, causing a headache as well as the Gem itself aching, my stomach has been unsettled and when I wake, I feel sick - occasionally I do vomit but only if Steven has made me eat beforehand." Another seconds silence before she spoke again. "If being more affectionate than usual is a symptom, then that, too."

"To me it sounds like you are pregnant, but I'm not entirely sure if that's possible for...um...your kind." After a few moments, a pen clicked and something was scribbled on a notepad. "However I can get you in for an ultrasound regardless, just to check, if you would like that." Peridot was about to ask what exactly an ultrasound was, but she was cut off. "It will effectively scan your torso to see if you are carrying or not."

"..Right. Yes, please."

"I know that there is an availability either tomorrow, or next wednesday, whichever you prefer."

"Tomorrow, in that case."

Goodbyes were said, and Peridot made her way out of the room, dreading speaking to Jasper, Connie and Steven, who enthusiastically greeted her, Connie and Steven each gripping one of her arms and asking how it went, and Jasper waiting until they let go to pick her up.

"It went...I am unsure how it went, I have no idea how doctors appointments are supposed to go. Regardless, she suspects I am 'pregnant', and I am back tomorrow at midday for an ultrasound, which will apparently be the decider of whether I am plagued with pregnant or not."

Connie and Steven giggled about something, but Peridot didn't bother asking. Despite huffing and glaring, she relaxed in Jasper's arms, resting her head against the brute Gem's shoulder. 

"I hope I'm not pregnant. It would be an inconvenience." She was carried back by Jasper, Connie and Steven talking about some book, or game, Jasper keeping an eye on them Peridot couldn't have cared less about them or their conversation. She was tired and stressed out from her first doctors appointment.

Back at the temple, Jasper took Peridot to their room, sitting on her pile of pillows, while Peridot shifted so she could access her holopad, starting to do more in depth research about pregnancy.

"This should not be possible. Gems do not reproduce like this - or at least, it's extremely rare, it wouldn't have happened for millions of years, that kind of rare. The chances of it having happened to me ar efar too low. This method of reproduction is effectively wiped out...we use kindergartens now." Peridot rambled on a little longer, convinced that it was impossible that she could be pregnant.

"Calm down, we'll find out tomorrow." Jasper tried to comfort the green Gem, who just grunted.

"Besides I am certain that it would be far too early for an ultrasound-"

Jasper pulled Peridot closer, the green Gem sighing, deconstructing the holopad to cuddle up with the orange Gem. She supposed she was just overthinking, Jasper was fairly calm, maybe she should be to. Regardless, she couldn't shake the sense of worry and fear that occasionally surfaced. Regardless, she did her best to relax, closing her eyes. 

"I'm going to attempt to sleep again. If I feel sick I haven't eaten today." Peridot announced, Jasper merely nodding in response, shifting the two of them so they were on their sides. Peridot cuddled into Jasper's chest, letting out a heavy sigh. Sleep came fairly easily, she had been sluggish and tired for the past week, and avoiding sleep hadn't served her well.

She woke alone, Jasper must have moved her, and what woke her was sound. It was late at night, so she didn't have to worry about getting to her appointment, nor did she feel too sick, but the noise already aggravated her. She stood, ambling over to the door and pushing it open, eyes wide. She'd just walked in on the last few seconds of Jasper and Amethyst beating down a Gem monster, the arachnid creature screeching before exploding into a plume of smoke, Amethyst snatching the Gem it left behind, and running into the temple, shouting a few words at Jasper. Steven cheered Jasper for a few more seconds, before just getting back into bed. He must be so used to it all...

Peridot grumbled a little, stepping out of the room and into the kitchen, picking a clean glass up from the draining board and turning on the tap, filling the glass. She downed the water, setting the glass in the sink, turning round and bumping into Jasper's chest, huffing.

"I was just getting a drink." She informed the tall Gem, who stepped back and leaned down, pressing an uncharacteristically affectionate kiss to Peridot's Gem.

"I know." Jasper's voice was quiet, not wanting to disturb Steven. She picked Peridot up, but that time she did struggle out of the other's arms.

"I am capable of walking!" Peridot hissed, narrowing her eyes. "This constant carrying is starting to frustrate me! I am /fine/." Being carried was embarrassing, she dealt with it when she was tired but she would like her independence. Jasper reeled back a step at the sudden burst of anger, frowning.

"I know, I was going to take us back to the pillows." Jasper was whispering still, muscles tense and teeth grit. "I was trying to be affectionate." Peridot felt bad then, aggressive expression falling. After a few moments silence, she stepped forward, arms lifting slightly. Jasper got the message, picking her up. Peridot didn't just stay still though, she turned Jaspers head with her fingers, so she could press their lips together just for a second.

"Brute." She mumbled afterwards, letting herself relax in Jasper's arms. A giggle came from Steven's bed.

"You love herrr." Jasper turned to look at Steven, who was sat up, grinning at them. Peridot looked over at Steven as well, offering him a small smile.

"Yes, I suppose I do. You should be sleeping, though. You will be tired if you don't." Steven nodded, laying back down and tugging the covers over himself. Jasper carried Peridot into their room, laying on the pillow pile.

"I love you too, dork." Jasper murmured, closing her eyes. Peridot just hummed softly, before drifting off to sleep again.


	6. Chapter 6

The ultrasound came faster than Peridot had wanted. She was sat in the waiting room with Jasper, who ended up sat cross legged on the floor since the chairs were too small. Peridot ended up anxious enough to sit in Jasper's lap, Steven, Connie and Pearl in seats by them. Pearl was only there out of curiosity - it was clearly fascinating to her that Peridot could possibly be carrying eggs. Peridot hoped they were eggs if she was pregnant. 

Once she was called in, Pearl made sure Connie and Steven stayed seated, this was for Jasper and Peridot. Peridot stood, Jasper getting up and following her into the room. It wasn't Connie's mother that greeted them, instead a bright, happy nurse wearing the name tag 'Nurse Gale'.

"Well when I was told yiou weren't the average patient, I didn't quite believe my ears! I have only heard about Gems, which is why I just had to come here to perform the ultrasound to meet you." The nurse was clearly enthusiastic about meeting Peridot, who simply just wanted the procedure to be done.

"If you're curious then we can answer any questions, I'm assuming talking is allowed during the ultrasound?" Peridot lay back on the chair, that was reclined at a fair angle. She had done her research on ultrasounds, and tugged up her shirt, tugging down her pants a bit to reveal her stomach.

"Yes, thank you!" Gale got to work, applying the gel and such, asking the occasional question and drinking in the answers she received. One the gel was applied, she wheeled the screen over, pressing the sensor to the gel. "If there is anything in there, you'll see something on the screen-" Gale frowned a bit at the screen.

Peridot did, too, hoping that what she was seeing was a normal, not pregnant reading.

"I'm not seeing a baby, but I'm seeing lots of objects." Gale pointed out what she meant. "I'm not a veterinarian, but I did do a few scans on avians in a pinch for my friends..."

"It's rare, but Gems have, in the past, carried eggs. We no longer reproduce like that... except for me. Apparently, I do still reproduce like that." Jasper was silent, clearly unsure what to say.

"...In that case, congratulations! You are pregnant - actually I'm not too sure, is that a good thing for you?"

Peridot could have said no, and thrown a temper tantrum, and demanded some kind of 'fix' for the 'problem', but instead, she forced herself to smile, and nodded.

"Yes, thank you." Once she was cleaned off, she righted her clothing and stood. "If you have an email address I can keep you up to date on the progress?" One email address later, Peridot left the room. Emailing Gale was more or less to force her to remember to document her pregnancy, to see just how it worked, the information on Gem gestation and birth was dire, and unsourced.

Her knees were weak and she was absolutely terrified, being picked up by Jasper right then was a relief. 

"So, how did it go?" Pearl asked, standing, Steven and Connie beside her.

"Yeah, what did she say?" Steven's eyes were lit up, bouncing on the spot, Connie doing similar.

"The evidence is conclusive - I'm pregnant." Pearl blinked in surprise, while Connie and Steven ran over.

"Can I touch your stomach?" Steven asked. "I haven't met anyone who was pregnant before. Well I have, but they told me no, and to leave them alone."

Peridot nodded, and Jasper set her down. There was no bump, nothing at all, but she humored Steven, who very gently pressed a hand against her. Connie came over and did the same once she was given a permission granting nod from the green Gem.

"Are you satisfied?" Peridot asked, the two kids nodding and stepping back. "Do you mind if we make a stop at the Big Donut? I could do with something sweet to eat after that news." Jasper picked her up again, Steven and Connie running on ahead slightly, leading the way to the Big Donut. 

"We need something special - and big!" Steven announced as they all walked through the door. "We're celebrating tonight! Right guys?" Steven looked round, Jasper and Peridot nodding. "We're celebrating!" Steven turned back round to face Lars and Sadie, arms in the air.

"Oh yeah? What're you celebrating?" Sadie asked, starting to just bag a large amount of donuts, she knew what they all liked by then.

Steven looked round at Peridot, seeing if she wanted to answer.

"We have found out I'm pregnant." Peridot wasn't sure how happy she was with a lot of people knowing, but Steven was excited, she wasn't going to crush that by being miserable as she usually was.

"Congratulations!" Sadie beamed. "You can have half off, on me."

Steven carried back the donuts, humming as they all trudged up the hill to the temple. Amethyst and Garnet were sat trying to figure out the rules to a card game when they all entered the house.

"We have foooood!" Steven held the donuts above his head. 

"Gimme!" Amethyst got up, running over, arms out to try and grab them, stopping and frowning when Steven moved the donuts away.

"They're to share! Peridot's pregnant so we're going to celebrate."

"Ohh, alright. 'Grats, Peridork." Amethyst cackled, before sitting down, waiting for the food to be brought over. They sat in a circle to talk, Pearl and Garnet didn't eat, as expected but they joined in the conversation regardless.

"This is big news, Peridot." Garnet looked over at the green Gem, who was sat in Jasper's lap, where she found she didn't want to move from, ever. "Congratulations. If you need any assistance then we are more than happy to help you, this is incredibly rare, we'll make sure this is as easy as possible for you."

"Thank you, Garnet." Peridot nodded, biting into a donut. Jelly was her favorite, thankfully, there were quite a few jelly donuts in the box and the two bags they had been given.

"While it is delightful that this has happened after millions of years of no sign of organic Gem reproduction, you will have to forgive my curiosity." Pearl butted in. "This is an opportunity to learn more about this process, after all."

"I will be documenting what I can, I don't mind if you look over the information or add your own, I'm taking the opportunity to learn, too."

Lapis had remained almost silent, until everyone cleared off. Jasper had gotten up too to help clear up. 

"Did she say how many there were?" Lapis asked, sitting next to Peridot.

"No, but she pointed out at least four on the scan." Peridot lay the fingers of one hand over her stomach. "Honestly I am somewhat afraid."

"I don't blame you, I would be too." Lapis smiled a little. "It's amazing, though, the odds are impossible... I'm assuming Jasper is partially to blame?" That last part, Peridot noted Lapis was less pleased about.

"Yes, these are most definitely hers." Peridot grunted. "As much as she has improved, I'm still... unsure, about whether or not she can handle this."

"I can hear you talking, you know." Jasper growled a little. "I will be fine - I'm worried about how you're going to cope with it." Japer sat with them, cross legged. "You're the one carrying them and then pushing them out, let's remember that."

Lapis' eyes narrowed, but she didn't move.

"I didn't mean that you couldn't handle the actual pregnancy. I'm meaning your lack of gentelness." Peridot tried to assure Jasper, leaning against her a little. "When I do eventually...well, lay them I suppose, you can't pick them up and mess with them."

"I know." Jasper huffed. "I know." He was clearly offended by the fact Peridot didn't completely trust her, but not enough to leave.

"I hope all goes well with them, I'm so curious about what they're going to look like when they hatch." Lapis added, before getting up and leaving, going with Steven and Connie to find Greg to drive Connie home.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short, and kinda filler since I'm working on other projects, but also finally gets into the whole "Lapis what's your fucking problem" I've wanted out of the way since I started writing this.
> 
> Enjoy while I work on updating it's a rocky road.

It had only been a few days since the ultrasound scan, but Peridot still wasn’t sure how she felt about being pregnant, having to be a parent. She was a meager technician, it would be a miracle if her physical form could sustain the eggs, it’d be a miracle and a half if she made a good parent. She may well give the eggs up to Pearl, who was far more interested in them than she was, but she had time to decide. For now, though, she had another choice to make.

She looked over her limb enhancers, grumbling slightly before deciding it would be better to remove them. If she was to carry these eggs full term, she would need to be able to balance correctly, and the limb enhancers would just make that difficult. She sighed as she released them, sliding them from her legs before removing the arms, holding her bare hands in front of her face to examine them. It had been a while since she’d seen those...well, not that long. The Crystal gems had robbed her of them when they attacked her, but she had them back, and functioning, she couldn’t complain too much.

After tucking them off to the side in her side of the room, she headed into the communal area, one hand on the wall to keep herself steady while she adjusted to being disgustingly short again. Jasper wasn’t in the communal area, or in their room, but neither was Steven so they were probably at the beach. Pearl was doing dishes, and Amethyst was rooting through the trash… how absolutely vile. 

She needed to stop being so miserable. The Crystal Gems knew she wasn’t as stoic and serious as she appeared, the facade was already useless, but she persisted. There wasn’t much point in being overly affectionate now, though. She was already pregnant because she let herself be taken by affection and lust.

Once she was confident enough to do so, Peridot let go of the wall and into the kitchen, standing before the fridge, opening it.

“Good morning, Pearl.” She murmured as she reached in for a slice of cake, before hesitating. No, that was probably Amethyst’s, plus she was going to have to watch her diet. Instead, she opted for a pot of yoghurt, shutting the fridge door as Pearl responded to her.

“Good morn- oh, you’ve removed your limb enhancers?” Pearl stopped cleaning the dishes as she looked Peridot over, the short Gem deciding to try and be polite rather than huff off, despite wanting to. She offered Pearl a smile, nodding.

“Yes. I don’t want to lose my balance as the pregnancy progresses, falling could prove fatal for the eggs. It was better to readjust to walking with the enhancers rather than take them off at a later date when they are too much to deal with.”

Pearl nodded, understanding, before getting back to her task.

“That’s logical. Do you need anything?”

“Just a spoon. I can still reach, though.” Peridot fished a spoon out of the cutlery draw, just as Amethyst stepped up behind her and ruffled her hair. She scowled then, lifting a hand and trying to bat the purple Gem away, turning to her and frowning, Pearl splashing water at the troublemaker.

“Amethyst don’t do that!” Pearl scolded, while Amethyst pouted, looking to Peridot, who’s expression softened.

“It’s fine, just please don’t do it again. I’m trying to take this pregnancy seriously-”

“I know. My bad.” Amethyst apologized, holding a hand out. “I can get rid of the yoghurt lid for you.”

Peridot peeled the top off the yoghurt, placing it clean side down on Amethyst’s palm, fully expecting it when the purple Gem ate it rather than threw it out.

“Have you seen Jasper?” She asked as she dug the spoon into the yoghurt, taking a mouthful as she waited for a response. Amethyst shook her head, but Pearl spoke up.

“She’s at the beach with Steven, Connie and Garnet. I think Lion went too - do you need her? I can go get her for you if you need me to?” Pearl was trying to help out, Peridot appreciated that, but she could make the trip to the beach and back herself. She wasn’t that heavily pregnant just yet. 

“I was just curious, I don’t need her right now.” The technician made her way to the couch, taking a seat to finish the yoghurt. It was a good job she hadn’t taken the cake, as Amethyst took it out of the fridge and ate it, paper plate and all. She really wasn’t fussy with what she ate, was she? Then again, Gems could digest just about anything, so it didn’t really matter.

Seemed like the day was going to be uneventful, for her anyway. She wasn’t one for running around on the beach anyway, and now she couldn’t even if she’d wanted to. She was probably being paranoid, but she was carrying a literal miracle, well, multiple of them, she couldn’t risk hurting them in any way. Those eggs were more precious than even her own life, she knew that much, even if she didn’t feel that way towards them at all.

Just as Peridot was about to get up, the door opened up and Steven rushed inside with Connie, up the steps and to Steven’s ‘room’. Peridot watched them, mildly amused. They were always so full of energy, weren’t they? It was quite impressive, that such mortal and fragile creatures could still throw their energy around with such abandon.

Jasper and Garnet wandered in next, Garnet greeting Peridot and the others with a nod, while Jasper made her way right over to Peridot, who put the yoghurt down on the coffee table in preparation for Jasper picking her up. She’d given in with telling her off for it, so she decided to welcome the gesture instead. It was easier for the both of them anyway, Jasper didn’t have to lean down to kiss or nuzzle her, and she got a free ride whenever she couldn’t be bothered to walk.

Jasper picked her up, as expected, and proceeded to kiss her Gem affectionately. Peridot smiled, cuddling up to the larger Gem a little. She’d only just woken up, but now that she was in jasper’s arms she was up for a nap. 

“How long have you been up?” The brute of a gem asked, using her cheek to nuzzle Peridot affectionately, the smaller Gem huffing a bit, but enjoying the attention regardless. It was going to take some getting used to, Jasper being that clingy. She knew it was only because of their eggs, though.

“Too long.” She lifted a hand to rest it against Jasper’s cheek. It was nice actually feeling her, not just touching her with the limb enhancers, even if she felt even smaller and more pathetic now. “I want to go back to sleep.” It wasn’t a demand, she was merely voicing the fact she was done being awake, and Jasper took the hint. She stated making her way towards their shared room with a chuckle.

“Does having your limb enhancers off tire you out that fast?” Jasper teased, Peridot gently patted her face in protest. 

“No, but being pregnant does.” 

Jasper laughed, but as she was about to step into the room, an orb of water stopped her.Peridot glanced at it, before lifting herself a little to look around. Clearly, lapis was there and wanted their attention. Upon spotting the blue Gem, Peridot waved, though seeing how dark and enraged her face was, this wasn’t good news. Jasper clung onto Peridot a little fighter, a quiet growl leaving her. Peridot hushed her with another pat, an a kiss to the cheek, before wiggling out of her grasp.

“Go into the room.” Peridot;s voice was firm, though Jasper still tried to argue. “Jasper, please.” The brute nodded, and with a huff, entered the room, though no doubt lingered by the door while Peridot approached the water Gem. “Is everything alright - have I done something?” She hardly noticed one hand moving protectively to her stomach until Lapis glanced at it, her face darkening more.

“You’re still trusting her, even though you’re the first Gem in nearly countless years to successfully carry?” Lapis’ voice was low, and despite her expression, not all that angry, more...disappointed. “Even now that she’s tame, she’s still violent, and handles things too roughly. She harmed Steven at the beach by accident, just by picking him up.”

“This is about - Lapis, look. I can understand that you’re worried but this isn’t your business. These Gemlings are Jasper’s just as much as they are mine, cutting her out of their lives is wrong! She’s been learning, she hasn’t hurt me once, and I-”

“I was fused with her, Peridot! She shouldn’t be anywhere near you, especially not now.”

Peridot had actually expected something entirely different from Lapis’ appearance, and her increased coldness towards Jasper. She’d assumed that Lapis had wanted to be with Peridot, maybe she was jealous. Apparently, Lapis just wasn’t over Malachite, Jasper had recovered much faster, or so it had seemed.

“She is learning. She isn’t going to learn if I force her to stay away from me.” Peridot’s voice didn’t shake, though her eyes narrowed. “I know you don’t like her, you have every reason not to! But you can’t do this. I appreciate that you’re looking out for me, not that I understand why you would, but stop it. If you keep this up I am going to lose the eggs because of stress, not because of Jasper being allowed to be within a five foot radius of me.”

By then, Lapis realized that everyone else was in the room, and her attitude changed. She looked around, before backing up and leaving, running out of the door and flying away as soon as she was over the threshhold. Looked like Peridot wasn’t getting that nap after all

“Lapis, wait!” She shouted, running after the blue gem against her better judgement, a very startled Pearl and Steven following her, but she was still a speedy little thing despite her pregnancy, and she intended to find Lapis before the other Gems did. She would be much more gentle with her, she felt.

She found herself wishing the day had been uneventful.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter this time, just to get an update out there.
> 
> Plus I wanted this chapter to short and sweet, because this isn't the 'drama' I want focused on most in this fic.

Peridot was starting to regret running after Lapis so fast. She knew she was still capable of running, jumping, rolling around if she lost her mind and so wished to do so, but she had still risked stumbling, or falling, all for chasing after a Gem who’s issues were shoved so far up her rectal cavity that-

“Lapis!” Peridot spotted the water Gem, and made her way over, careful as she stepped around and over various sized rocks to enter the small indent in the cliff wall Lapis was hiding in. “Lapis what are you doing? Running away doesn’t solve-”

“Why are /you/ here?” Lapis glared at Peridot, who simply frowned. “You should be back at the temple, Jasper and the others are going to lose their minds when they realize how far you’ve wandered away.”

“I’m not their dog.” Peridot grunted. “I’m allowed to go wherever I please. But that’s not important, what’s important right now is what your problem is. You’re cold towards Jasper, and I know it can’t be about Malachite, you’ve been fine with her before this point, there is no way you are actually that concerned about me that you’re genuinely worried that Jasper could hurt me. It’s these stupid eggs, isn’t it? Recently, it’s always about those!” Peridot threw her arms up in her frustration, growling a little, while Lapis only listened and watched, her expression softening.

“Peridot-”

“No! I don’t want to hear excuses! Just because I’m carrying these gem forsaken eggs doesn’t mean they should be more important that the team. They shouldn’t be coming between any of us! It’s been a few days since it was confirmed and already I’m starting to wish they didn’t exist.”

“Peridot listen-”

“I know I’m being dramatic. I don’t care! When you and Jasper are both in the room I don’t feel safe, nobody does! Even Steven looks uncomfortable. Jasper is doing her best, she is making an active and real effort to learn how to be more gentle. In fact she’s also been making an effort to be affectionate and loving, something that she was literally /made/ to be repulsed by. Whatever your problem is with her you need to go and deal with it right now.” After a moment’s silence, she looked away. “..Alright I’m done.”

“I’m not disregarding you because of the eggs. Jasper is a brute. I know she’s trying but you could say one thing wrong…” Lapis shook her head, before standing up. “I don’t trust her, and I can’t understand why you do. I was fused with her for far too long, she was full of anger and hatred, there was no part of her that felt anything more than that.”

“That’s because she wanted to unfuse, of course she was going to be mad.” Peridot stepped forward, offering Lapis her hand. “Look, I...appreciate your concern, even if I am not completely convinced you have any reason to worry about me. I will show you that Jasper can be trusted, if you’ll let me?”

Peridot could see how hesitant Lapis was, but she smiled a little when the other took her hand, and they started walking back towards the temple.

“You haven’t actually spent much time with Jasper, have you? Not since Malachite, anyway.”

“No, I avoided her where possible.”

“That’s the problem! You haven’t seen how she’s changed, and she hasn’t seen how you’ve changed because you’ve been ignoring and avoiding each other. The three of us need a day together, just at the arcades, the beach...maybe that pizza place Steven likes, since Jasper can now actually fit through the door.”  
Peridot could tell Lapis wasn’t immediately sold on the idea, just from how her hand tensed. She didn’t push the matter, though, doing that would make the interaction more forced than it was already going to be. 

“I can try.” Lapis offered, and Peridot nodded, smiling. She wasn’t used to doing that - smiling a lot all at once, but it was nicer than frowning.

“Thank you.”

By the time they got round to the front of the beach house, Jasper was pacing along a small stretch of beach, she must have been told to wait in case they just came back. Peridot sped up a little, chest hurting at the sight of how worried her mate was. Lapis let go of her hand, startling her when she scooped the small green Gem up and flew, towards Jasper of course.

Instead of taking a minute, it only took them a handful of seconds to reach Jasper, who spotted them halfway to her. Lapis set Peridot down a few feet away, and Peridot ran the rest of the way. Jasper picked her up, cuddling he mate to her chest, while Peridot purred, doing her best to comfort Jasper.

“Are you hurt? You shouldn’t have run off! I was worried that you were going to-”

“I’m fine.” Peridot cut her mate’s worries short, kissing her softly. “I promise, I’m not hurt and the eggs are fine.” Peridot purred louder as Jasper kissed her Gem, before setting her down again, the both of them looking at Lapis.

“Thanks.” Jasper nodded, doing her best to smile. Lapis just nodded in response, before taking off again, towards the house. Peridot let out a relieved breath, before nuzzling her cheek into Jasper’s thigh. She came up to her mate’s hip, but her thigh was much softer.

Now to plan the day out.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY ITS A FEW DAYS LATE HERE HAVE IT

Peridot fussed at Jasper for trying to pick her up, she needed to be walking round by herself if the day out was going to work. Lapis and jasper would be joining her going to get icecream, and then a nice walk up to the lighthouse. A picnic was packed, even if Peridot wasn’t really feeling like eating. She was going to try - Lapis and Jasper were willing to try put aside their differences for her, she’d make sure to eat at least a little food. Steven had made the picnic up with a lot of love and care as well, it’d be a shame to let him down.

Jasper opted for carrying the picnic basket and bag instead, clinging the bag over her shoulder as they all got ready to head out. The other Gems waved t them as they headed to the door, Steven giving two thumbs up and the biggest grin he could. After the trio waved back, they exited, Peridot taking the lead, hopping down the steps and onto the slope leading down onto the beach, looking round at the two gems following behind her.

“We’ll go into town and get icecream.” They’d already gone over the plan, but if she didn’t start conversation, neither of the others would. Peridot made sure to stay a few paces ahead, so Jasper and Lapis would walk beside each other, or at least kind of walk beside each other. “Where’s the place that does Jasper-sized tubs?”

She heard both of the other Gems chuckle a little, and smiled a bit, looking round at them once again.

“The one that does the flavor you like.” Jasper responded. Peridot nodded, focusing on walking again now that they’d reached the sand. She hated the stuff, and kind of wished she could figure out how to make shoes. Usually Jasper would carry her…

“What flavors are there?” Lapis asked, a few moments silence followed, Peridot wouldn’t answer, that’d be Jasper’s job. It would be nice for them to have some casual conversation, it would definitely help with them learning to at least tolerate each other.

“A lot - my favorite is strawberry, though. Peridot likes mint choc chip…” Jasper went on about icecream flavors for a minute or so, Peridot only joining in here and there to help her out with flavor names, Lapis asking a few questions about the ones that sounded the most interesting, and the small green Gem couldn’t be happier.

The conversation continued until they reached the icecream vendor, Peridot having to stand up on her toes to be able to speak to the cheery woman behind the till. 

“Hi - could I have a double scoop of mint choc chip on the chocolate cone?” For some bizarre reason, she felt that she was going to need an awful lot of chocolate, and jam, thankfully Steven had been able to get plenty of both for the picnic.

“I’ll have a Jasper-size tub of strawberry.” Jasper grinned lopsidedly, kind of embarrassed, but the icecream woman just laughed lightheartedly and nodded, placing the large tub on the counter, while Lapis looked over the flavors, taking half a minute to decide. 

“”Can I have…” She looked at the options, before finishing her sentence. “A single scoop normal cone of cookies and cream?”

“Sure thing.”

After paying up, they walked back towards the temple with their icecreams, so they could make their way round the back of the house and up the hill towards the lighthouse. It was a beautiful sunny day, and they had to finish their icecream quickly, it was melting fast.

By the time they reached the bottom of the hill, they were finished, and Peridot had given in and let Jasper carry her. She wasn’t that tired, but she couldn’t be bothered to climb the hill. Lapis didn’t seem too bothered by it, though.

“I can carry you too, if you want.” Jasper offered, though she was mostly joking. Lapis frowned a bit, not understanding that it was a joke at first, before she figured it out, and let out a short laugh.

“I’ll be fine, but I’ll remember that for the walk back home.”

Peridot smiled at Lapis, then nuzzled Jasper’s chest, letting them both know she was pleased they were getting along so well. She was surprised - she knew they were both going to try but she’d expected maybe a small spat by now, she’d left the house expecting to need to keep the peace more. She found it hard to stay awake in Jasper’s arms, relaxed due to how calm the three of them were. 

Turns out she had fallen asleep for the two minutes it took to get to the top. She woke up when Jasper gently shook her, flushing up in embarrassment.

“Sorry!” She wriggled out of Jasper’s arms, so she could help set the blanket down. “You’re just really warm.”

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it.” Jasper ended up laying the blanket, while Lapis took the basket and took out the plates and cups. Peridot was the first onto the blanket, getting comfortable,looking up. It was midday, and the sun was still out and warm, which she was thankful for. She needed to keep her belly warm for most of the day, so if it had been cold she may have needed to task one of the other two gems to fetch her a hot water bottle.

“We got up here just fine.” Lapis added, sitting down as well, offering Peridot a smile as Jasper sat, the basket being placed in the middle of them. Peridot was straight in there, pulling out a cucumber sandwich and a chocolate bar, placing them on her plate, stretching out a little after.

“Steven got pretty enthusiastic didn’t he?” Jasper commented as she took out a few sandwiches for herself. “Not that I’m complaining, it’s… sweet.”

“He’s enthusiastic about almost everything. How does a moral being have so much energy to put into everything? Even if he’s had a bad nights’ sleep he’ll be bouncing off the walls if you give him even kind-of good news.” Lapis added, though she only took a sandwich. “He’s definitely going to want to hear about our day out.”

“Should we get him something?” Peridot asked, thinking what they could get for him. “Maybe one of those new Guy figures? I think a new set came out….he hasn’t been to the arcade since.”

“I can go and get him one once we’re done here?” Lapis offered. “I can fly there and back, it’s by the door of the arcade?” 

Peridot nodded. “Unless they moved it, which I doubt they have.” She took a bite of the sandwich, wanting to finish it quickly to get to the chocolate. It was a strange human custom to eat the savory before the sweet, and she planned to honor it.

Lapis started to eat as well, though much smaller bites, while Jasper ate each sandwich in one bite. They were silent for a few moments while they ate, before the orange gem spoke up again as Peridot reached to grab more chocolate.

“You’re really into chocolate today.” Peridot hadn’t even started her first ba before she’d gone for a second. The green gem puffed her cheeks up, glaring, though she didn’t mean anything mean by it. 

“Cravings maybe?” Lapis suggested. “I’m not sure if gems get cravings though.”

“Could be.” Peridot hummed thoughtfully, before opening the wrapper and taking a bite of the chocolate, letting out a pleased noise as she chewed and swallowed. “It tastes good, though, so I can deal with eating a lot of it.” 

“Isn’t a lot of it bad?” Jasper tilted her head, concerned all of a sudden. Peridot just shook her head, trying to dispel that worry as fast as she could.

“For humans, maybe, and their sensitive and strange digestive systems, but I don’t think it matters for Gems. Nothing I eat affects the growth of the eggs.” There was no reason for it to - Gems managed just fine beforehand without eating after all. 

“Fair enough.”

The rest of the picnic went well, Lapis took off towards the arcade while Peridot and Jasper packed up, and made their way back down the hill. Well, Jasper walked, Peridot was carried, because like hell was she walking back down the hill when her mate was willing to carry her She could do with a nap - the food she ate wouldn’t affect the eggs, but the amount of rest she got would. The entire reason gems were even capable of sleep was because that’s how they had the energy and resources to form eggs. If they were sleeping, they wouldn’t be using that energy.

Lapis had beat them to the steps of the house, but Peridot was hardly aware, already drifting off to sleep, clinging onto Jasper. She could hear both Gems fussing over her, Lapis asking if Peridot was ok, and the larger Gem letting her know her mate was just tired. 

She purred gently, so they both knew she was definitely fine, before stepping into the house. Steven was quiet seeing as Peridot was asleep, but Jasper kept her in her arms while the three of them discussed the day out.

When Peridot woke up though, she was in her and Jasper’s room, not curled up in Jasper’s arms. She huffed and whined a little, frowning as she felt a hand in her hair, glancing up to see Lapis.

“Jasper went out with Steven for a while. They’re racing her and Lion, or something like that.” The blue Gem’s voice was soft, petting Peridot’s hair as she spoke.

The technician Gem nodded, and decided that she would happily soak up the attention, shuffling a bit closer. “You and Jasper are still doing ok?”

Lapis nodded. “It got a bit tense but we resolved it. If you’re up for it we were planning going out again tomorrow… I think this is what we needed, as simple and ridiculous as it sounds.”

“It’s not ridiculous.” Peridot murmured. “You needed to see that you aren’t the same gems you were when you were both angry and afraid of each other and the Crystal Gems. You both changed.” She smiled up at Lapis, before closing her eyes again. “M’still tired, though.”

“Go back to sleep then.”

“I am.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG AND THAT THIS IS SHORT

Another few weeks had passed, Jasper and Lapis were noticeably calmer around each other, there hadn’t been any kind of spat between them for the past five days or so, and Peridot was pretty pleased with that result. She was sure Jasper had told Lapis she was allowed to check in on Peridot, probably to put her mind at ease, since the ocean Gem was visiting her much more frequently now.

Peridot and Pearl had also managed to dig up past information on Gem pregnancy - the eggs developed fairly quickly, well the inner layers of the shell did, which was why there had been something there on the ultrasound. Once that had developed, the the Gemling began development, the shell would start to harden as the egg itself expanded up to three times the size it had started out round about the day of the ultrasound, and then it would take a few months to a few years for the eggs to be incubated enough to leave the body.

“Given that you and Jasper are...well…” Pearl stopped talking, clearly trying to word something.

“Not ranked highly in the gem hierarchy. You can say it, it’s fine.” Peridot offered a smile, she knew she was just a technician, disposable to Homeworld. It hurt to think that she truly was worthless to her Diamond, but she was getting over that.

“..Yes, not ranked highly. Because of that I don’t think it will take as long as a few years With Pearls, the average the entire pregnancy took was approximately eight human months. I can’t imagine yours would be much more than a year and a half?”

“Less than that, probably ten months, a year if I am incredibly unlucky.” Peridot sighed, looking down at her stomach, which was starting to show a noticeable bump now, the eggs already having begun to expand it seemed. She rested a hand on it, concern growing. She still wasn’t ready, after all, she was mostly going through with all of this out of pure obligation.

“That would mean you’re about three months in.”

Already three months? The time had flown, but that wasn’t a comfort.

“I’m still not entirely sure I’m ready for this. Everyone is so excited about it - it’s so rare, so it’s new, Jasper’s excited to be a parent and sire such rare offspring.” She shook her head,looking back up at Pearl. “Disregard that. I’ll be fine.”

“Are you sure? We’re all here to help you if you need us, and there will be no judgement if you need someone else to care for the gemlings. It’s been a long time since anything like this has happened, it’s understandable that you don’t feel ready.”

The thought of handing the gemlings over made her chest ache, but Peridot knew that she would eventually have to do that, she was just a technician, she didn’t have a maternal fibre in her entire being. She would be a terrible parent, Pearl would still retain the knowledge and instinct to care for gemlings, so they’d be much better off with her.

“Thank you, I’ll keep that in mind.” She excused herself then, needing to retreat to her corner. Of all the gems this could happen to, why a lowly technician with no instinct or knowledge of how to care for gemlings? Especially a gem that was created after organic reproduction was practically wiped out in gems.

She curled up in her corner on her gaming pillows, whining softly to herself to try and stop herself from crying. She was upset and afraid, but she didn’t want anyone seeing her that way. She was going to at least try and make this a positive thing for everyone else, she’d just have to work harder to keep that lie believable to Pearl.

She didn’t stop her whines and muffled sobs in time, Jasper hearing her the second she walked in. She grit her teeth as she felt her mate’s arms wrap around her and pull her in close, the cool edge of her gem pressing into Peridot’s hair as she kissed the green gem. Peridot cuddled into Jasper, she couldn’t keep things a secret from her, especially not about things she couldn’t do on her own. Jasper didn’t say anything for a few moments, just held Peridot while the smaller Gem trembled and tried to stop crying so she’d be able to explain her worries to Jasper, who was made to be a warrior, would she really be a good parent? 

“What happened?” Jasper voice kept her voice soft and quiet, and of course Peridot appreciated the effort. She shifted to bury her face in her mate’s neck, whining loudly before answering.

“I’m going to have to give the gemlings to Pearl when they hatch. I can’t be a parent, I’m a technician. I haven’t got a clue how to be a parent! I build and fix things, not take care of young gems, Pearl will retain the necessary instinct, you can raise them with her if y-”

“You want to give the gemlings up?” Peridot could feel how tense Jasper’s body was as her head drew back to look at her, and she could hear the hurt. Was she blaming herself…? Probably, from all the media she had seen involving pregnancy, both parties blamed themselves. 

“...Yes. It’s for the best.” Peridot tried to assure her mate, with an unconvincing smile. “I’m not confident that I can take care of them. They deserve better than a maybe-”

“Where’s all this coming from? ..Or have you thought about it like this the whole time? Peridot if you don’t want them, we can find a way to….” Jasper didn’t finish her sentence, what she was suggesting was implied enough.

“I don’t want to get rid of them! It’s not that I don’t want them, I do, I think - I just don’t understand how I’m supposed to care for them. I was made to build and repair things, Jasper. I wasn’t made to look after gemlings, you and I both know I was created after the Diamonds practically made this method of reproduction instinct. You weren’t, and neither was Pearl, you’ll be better at it than I am. Like I said, they deserve better than a maybe.”

Jasper went silent after that, not looking at Peridot. The technician could see the confusion and the pain on her expression though, she really had been looking forward to raising them with Peridot, hadn’t she…? Was it unfair to hand the gemlings over to Pearl if it was hurting Jasper that much? She didn’t know! She had no idea, she would have to keep her mouth shut and research the human morals on it for reference.

“...If you need to give them to Pearl, then I wont judge you for it.” Jasper looked at Peridot once more, much to the smaller gem’s relief, and nuzzled her softly.

“Thank you, Jasper.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short, but I really just want this fic over with. It's been fun writing it and I'm glad that you all like it! It's just burning me out. I had planned for it to span ~30 chapters, but let's be real here, that would have been really boring.  
> I'm going to get to the eggs being laid and hatched fairly soon, probably in the next chapter or two.
> 
> There's already 11 chapters of just the pregnancy. i think there's more than enough of that.
> 
> I'm guessing there'll be a total of 18-20 chapters, since I will ideally have it end shortly after the eggs hatch and Peridot gets to grips with being a mom.
> 
> Sorry if you wanted it to be a longer project or chapter, but I'm doing my best to actually finish it instead of abandon it.
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me so far, hope you're enjoying the fic!

With Jasper’s seemingly unconditional support, Peridot could relax. Regardless of what she chose, Jasper would stick with her. That thought made things a little easier, and actually gave her more freedom to think about what she was going to do. As the days passed, she found herself paying more and more attention to her surroundings again, and the people, rather than her own stresses, it was nice, being able to have fun again. There was still the final decision to be made, but she was sure she had up until the eggs actually hatched to decide that, right?

Regardless, she did her best to enjoy her freedom once more. She had grown substantially in the few weeks gone, walking was becoming a bit of a challenge, but she managed. If she got particularly sore, she could move around on all fours easily still, in fact it was faster for her to do so. If she was just moving about alone she opted for that option, but being so much smaller than everyone else made it a little awkward to talk and move.

She’d started eating an awful lot more, too, which wasn’t that much of an issue. She was enjoying a decent sized slice of meat pie that pearl had made for them all, tucked up happily in jasper’s lap, who had finished her own pie pretty quickly, and was just sat with a hand resting gently on Peridot’s stomach. Now her body was showing her pregnancy, Jasper was becoming more and more territorial and protective. Now nobody else was allowed in their room, unless they ok’d it with Jasper in advance, even then she may be hesitant.

She spent most of the time she had with Peridot holding her, or with a hand on her stomach, and when they slept she liked to have Peridot cuddled up round her head so she could sleep with a cheek against the green gem’s stomach.

Peridot didn’t mind. She enjoyed it, in fact.

Once her pie was done, Pearl took the plate and did the dishes. Peridot normally tried to pitch in, but she had to stand on a stool, and Pearl was concerned she may fall, so she’d been banned from doing dishes alone, she had to have someone with her. It was embarrassing, but whatever. She rest back against Jasper, purring softly as her mate rubbed her belly a little. It wasn’t exactly sore, it hadn’t been for a few hours as the eggs had recently shifted, but it still felt nice.

“Oh, hey Peridot? Can I touch your belly again? Last time I did was at the scan.” Steven looked at her, hopeful, and she nodded. Steven was fascinated by the fact Peridot was going to be a mom for some reason, though it was probably some psychology crap because of Rose Quartz.

“Sure, just be gentle.”

Jasper hesitantly moved her hand, allowing Steven to touch Peridot. His eyes lit up and he beamed, looking up at Peridot.

“How many do you think there are?” he asked, moving his hand when Jasper started to look a little antsy. 

“I was suspecting more than four, but I’m hoping for four or less. If there’s more than four…” Her body could poof before she came to term. “..there’d be a few too many to handle. I’ve never been a mother before.”

“I can help!” Steven offered, starting to practically overflow with excitement. “I can help feed them and get them to sleep, I can even sing to them.”

“They wont be here for a while-”

She got a nudge from Amethyst, and a look that told her to just let Steven have his fun. She looked back at the human hybrid and smiled a bit.

“You could sing now? They might hear you.” Probably not, they may not be developed well enough, they were approximately half way developed. Either way, Steven leaped up and grabbed his little ukulele, and started to tune it, gearing himself up for a song.

Peridot leaned against Jasper once more, listening to the song as Jasper rubbed her stomach again, even clapping along when the other Crystal Gems started, encouraging him to keep going. He was completely adlibbing, s he fumbled a bit, but when he finished he gave a very dramatic bow, and everyone applauded him.

“You think they heard?” Steven asked as he sat back down, and Peridot hummed thoughtfully, before nodding. 

“I think so.” She raised a hand to him for a high five, which he gave her happily, before jumping down off the couch again to go and fetch dessert. 

He was such a happy little being, despite everything he was pleased with his surroundings, loved his family and had the energy to make them things and play them songs even make them up for their amusement. She felt the eggs shift again and tensed up a little, Jasper’s rubbing becoming a little firmer. Would her gemlings be as upbeat as Steven?

She hoped so.

Once dessert was done, Peridot waddled back to her and Jasper’s room, laying on the pillow pile until Jasper joined her, letting the large gem nuzzle against her belly.

Ah, she couldn’t give the gemlings up to Pearl, not with how much jasper loved them already, and she was feeling much more confident in herself, too.

Maybe things would work out for her.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sticks m leggy out real far
> 
> wow this took forever
> 
> only a few more chapters now

Peridot woke whining in pain, curled up round her stomach as the eggs shifted. She wasn’t far off labor now, she was sure. The gestation period estimation had been wrong by a long shot, the eggs had quite suddenly grown, which had been absolute hell for their mother. They shifted every few hours now, her body re-positioning them so they didn’t damage one another while they continued to grow at an alarming speed.

Jasper’s hands uncurled her and pressed against her swollen stomach,trying to help the eggs shift and comfort Peridot. The technician practically sobbed as the eggs finished moving around, she was tired, but unable to get enough sleep. Any of those egg shifts could be them lining up to be laid. The truth was she was absolutely terrified. They had grown so fast and suddenly, it wasn’t normal, as normal as organic reproduction was for gems. 

She whimpered, hands reaching out to grab Jasper’s uniform and pull herself close. 

“Do you think this is bad?” Peridot asked weakly, trying to purr as Jasper’s arms wrapped around her. “Them growing this fast? What if they’re too big.”

“Pearl said they should be done by now.” Jasper responded, nuzzling her mate gently. “And if they’re not, she’s… she’s looking into alternatives.”

“Destroying my physical form is the only alternative.” Peridot responded, trying not to let her voice waver. If it came to that, she had no choice, but then it would be hours until she could tend to her eggs, what if that had adverse effects? She’d grown attached to the eggs now, even though they were still developing, so the thought of not being able to care for them once they were laid..

“That wont need to happen.” Jasper responded surely, but Peridot knew the statement was more hopeful than anything. Peridot was going to argue, but instead, just cuddled up as close to Jasper as she dared, eyes closing. She was absolutely exhausted, another nap wouldn’t be unwelcome.

What woke her wasn’t the eggs shifting though. Jasper was gone again, and the house in general was just too quiet. She whimpered as she dragged herself up to her feet, eventually finding that moving around on all fours would be her best bet. She managed to get the door open, and make her way into the main part of the house - only to find it was completely empty.

Odd… she ran up the stairs to Steven’s bed, even Steven wasn’t in. Where did they all go? If the effects of using the warp pad wouldn’t possibly harm the eggs, Peridot would have gone looking for them. She didn’t want to be alone right then, and the fact that even her mate had disappeared upset her - then worry hit. They would only all leave if something happened - something HUGE that required them all to fight off.

Had the Diamonds sent another troop?  
Paranoia struck the small gem, but instead of running and hiding, she barged out of the front door, almost tripping down the steps as she ran, sense be damned her friends could all be in danger. She sped down the hill, almost falling over the side due to her lack of agility, only just managing to make it to the bottom unharmed. 

She was about to speed along the beach frantically crying their names when exhaustion hit her suddenly. She dropped, and in a blind panic rolled her body so her stomach wouldn’t be hit, the soft sand a blessing a there was little pain as she hit it. She’d run too fast and suddenly, and her vision was static for a good few seconds.

Her hands moved to her belly, running her hands over it, checking for injuries, but everything was fine. There was no pain, and if the eggs had been damaged she would have been in agony. She was relieved for that, at least, but didn’t explain why everyone else was gone - especially not on such a miserable day. A cold one, at that. She forced herself back up onto all fours with a whine, not wanting to stay out in the cold.

It wouldn’t be good for her eggs.

She managed to take a few steps before she nearly collapsed again, and realized how much of a mistake she had made. If the Diamonds had sent another troop, the gems wouldn’t have just left her unguarded. Chances were it was a corrupt gem, and they’d had to chase it far out. Now she could hardly move, and it was only getting colder outside.

Each step she took was more wobbly than the last, especially uphill, but she was making good progress.

A familiar voice shook her out of her panicked haze, and arms wrapping around her and scooping her up relaxed her instantly, her body slumping against whoever it was. She knew the voice, but she was s exhausted she couldn’t tell who it was. At that point, she didn’t care. She was being carried back inside, where it was warm, she felt safe again and right then, that was all that mattered.

Once she had warmed up, and panic faded, she realized it was Garnet that had picked her up. She’d been hoping it was Jasper.

“What were you doing outside?” Garnet’s voice was firm, though not angry. “You could have been hurt.”

“I thought YOU were hurt!” Peridot wriggled a little as she was put down on her pillow pile, which had become more of a nest as of late. “You just left - I didn’t know where you were!”

“There was a corrupted gem, it took all of us to take it down. We were going to wake you up, but with how tired you’ve been-”

“I don’t care if I’m tired, I panicked and ran out there, I could have been hurt like you said. Or worse!”

There was silence between them for a moment, before Garnet held a hand out to Peridot’s belly. Peridot nodded, and Garnet’s warm hand and gem pressed against her stomach, helping heat it up.

“We should have told you, I’m sorry.”

Jasper entered the room then, eyes wild with worry, though she relaxed when she saw Peridot. Garnet moved away as jasper approached, and Peridot tried to get up to run to her. Jasper stopped her, laying down in the ‘nest’ with her. Peridot cuddled up to her chest, closing her eyes.

“Thank you Garnet.” Jasper spoke, the last thing Peridot heard before drifting off to sleep was Garnet’s voice.

When Peridot woke again, it was an intense pain in her abdomen, and a sticky, gross pool of fluid forming around her legs.

“Jasper!” Peridot cried out, the quartz waking up immediately, almost freaking out at the sight.”I think it’s happening!”


End file.
